gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cousins
The Cousins is a episode made by Darthwatch789. Synopsis Gumball, Darwin, and Anais meet their cousins. Transcript (Gumball and Darwin are playing a video game) Richard: hey guys have you met my brother? Gumball: nope. Richard: well, i think you should meet him and his kids. (sits on couch) Gumball: well, lets meet him. Richard: ill tell him-(falls asleep) z..z.z...z..z Darwin: uh... Gumball: dad? dad? Richard: (wakes) what was i talking about? (later, Richard,Gumball,Darwin and Anais are in the car) Darwin: did they just move here? Richard: i think. (Richard parks badly and everyone gets out of the car) Richard: (knocks on door and his brother opens the door) hi. R's Brother: hello. Richard: this is Gumball, darwin, and uh.... Anais: its anais... R's brother: nice to meet you come on in. (everyone walks in) (A person wearing a jacket and a helmet is watching tv and quicky goes upstairs with out anyone noticing) R's Brother: Kids come down! (no one comes) Kids! (no one comes) ... great now i have to go upstairs....KIDS! (A white cat with brown hair and wearing a blue t shirt and black pants comes downstairs) ???: yes? R's Brother: your uncle is here and his kids. ???: you didnt tell me anyone was coming... R's Brother: oh i forgot! now you introduce them to the rest. (goes on couch and sleeps) z..z..z Richard: (sits on chair and sleeps also) ???: im jake and you are? Gumball: Im gumball. Darwin: im darwin. Anias: And im anais and im the smartest. Jake: ill show you the others. (Everyone goes upstairs) (A dark blue cat wearing a black jacket and dark grey pants walks by) Jake: Walter, our uncle and his kids are visting. Walter: ok...im walter and you guys? Gumball: im gumball Darwin: Darwin. Anais: and im anais. Walter: nice to meet you-(tries to go downstairs and trips down the stairs) darnit and ow! (The person with a jacket and a helmet walks by) Jake: our uncle and his kids are visting. ???: meh. (walks to his room) Jake: ok...Skull! (a red cat with brown hair and wearing a black jacket and jeans walks to him) ???: what? Jake: our uncle is visiting with his kids. Gumball: im gumball this is darwin and this is anais. ???: im skull. its a nickname of course. nice to meet ya. (goes into his room) (later) (everyone is eating dinner, excluding ???) Skull: where is he? oh well more for meh. (takes a 1 slice of pizza and sits down) ???: (comes down) ... (takes a slice of pizza and sits on floor) ... (slightly lifts up his helment and takes a bite) ... (Richard and his brother fall asleep) Gumball: Their just like eachother. Jake: yep. ???: .... (goes upstairs) Gumball: so which school are you gonna attend? Jake: Elmore junior high. Do you go their? Gumball: yup. Jake: cool. wanna play video games? Gumball: sure. (later..) (Gumball and Jake are playing video game and ??? walks to them) ???: its mah turn to use da system. Jake: no its not. ???: yes it is... Jake: not its not! ???: yes it is! Jake: not it's not! ???: YES IT IS! Jake: it is not! just shut up and go back to your room. ???: -_- LET ME PLA- Gumball: ENOUGH FIGHTING! Jake: Just wait Volt! Volt: Ugh fine! (walks away angry) Gumball: who is he? Jake: Volt. We fight ALOT. (later) (Volt is writing in his journal) Jake: DIARYHEAD! Volt: its a journal and IT DOES NOT HAVE SECRETS. Jake: (laughs and goes away) Volt: i hate him....he is SO annoying.......anyway...(in a sad voice) i wish i had friends. (meanwhile) Darwin: who is playing drums? Walter: Skull. its pretty annoying. SKULL STOP! Skull: nope! Walter: Ugh. (throws football in his room) Skull: (stops playing) OW! fine ill stop! Walter: there. (Later) Richard: well (yawns) its about time we go. bye! (Everyone says bye and they leave) Gumball: well,that was fun. Richard: its night all ready? i thought i was sleeping for 10 minutes... The End Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Season 3